Imagine That Couple
by And I'm Brianna
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura. Going Out. Hating Each Other. Living In The Same House. Can they survive the pain their causing each other? A Story between the Dog and the Cat. Lemons Later!
1. Day 1

AN:/What is up my fellow fanfiction readers!This is a new fanfiction called "Imagine That Couple". I'm going to have lots of fun making this. This is rated M for Mature, you will find out why later on in the chapters. I'd like to dedicate this story to a certain person on fanfiction. "Annabannana", so here you go Anna. I hope you like it! Please Review! :D

Disclamer: I Don't Own Naruto! :[

Imagine That Couple

"Shut up!"

"Come back here Sakura, don't leave!" The man yelled as Sakura left the dare he say those things, i've never been insulted like that in a very long time.

It was getting dark outside, and I had to get home. The skies had a hint of pink and blue spread out together. My mother said the beautiful colors were god's paintbrush. Though my mother and father passed away a couple years ago, the sky always reminded me of them.

I didn't care much about my father as i did my mother. My father use to beat me at night. Until my mother couldn't take that the fact that my father continued to hurt me, she tried to kill him. But always failed because my father was always ten times stronger, she would just get hurt.

Then one night my father hit my mother so hard it killed her, and one hour later i found my father in a closet hung by a rope. My childhood was ruined.

I kept on walking steping into my apartment finding my rival/best friend Ino laying on the couch. "Hello Billboard Brow, why the long face?" Ino asked then laughed.

"Shut up and get out." My hand pointed at the door wanting her to leave. She's always being a bitch, getting into my apartment, taking my stuff without asking, and making fun of me. I noticed that she was wearing a purple dress that suited her very well.

"Now that's not very nice, no wonder no one likes you." Ino said getting up. "Come on, let's go to this club i've been wanting to go to." "Now i won't take no for an answer so hurry up and get dressed, i'll be down in the car."

And with that she was out the door. I sighed turning into my room, i hate it when she drags me anywhere shewants to go. I didn't want to look that fancy so i just put on black skinny jeans, black converse, a pink tank top, and fixed my hair.

I walked to Ino's car and sat down in the passenger's seat. "Hold on." Ino said as she pulled out of my drive way.

"I can't belive your draging me here."

"Just shut up and follow me."

So the blonde haired ninja leaded the black haired ninja to a place where the black haired ninja didn't want to be at the moment. "Oh no, I am not going here." Sasuke groaned.

"You don't have a choice, and you need to get out more often." "A couple drinks is what you need!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hn."

"FOR ONCE, WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING ELSE THAN-"

"SASUKE!" the person shrieked as the figure jumped on Sasuke. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" As Sasuke turned around finding his #1 fan on top of him he decided to push her off."Awwwww, Sasuke-kun, there's no need to be shy." Karin said seducevly.

"Get. Off." Sasuke murmered.

"Yeah, you should before i call the cops."

All three looked over seeing Sakura and Ino. "Ah, you should mind your own buisness Yamanaka." Karin glared. "Why don't you make me four eyes." The Blonde Haired Beauty said.

"Sakura-chan! Your here!" Naruto said running over to her. "And i thought you weren't going to show up!"

"Actually I didn't have much of a choice, I was dragged here." Sakura said leaning on the wall.

At the time, Sakura was looking at Sasuke, he had good looks, no wait scratch that, _very _good looks. She use to have intrest in him when they were genin. But ever sence he came back from Orochimaru, Sakura has never looked at Sasuke the same way that she did before. He was a cold hearted man, and Sakura wanted nothing to do with him, even though he was her teamate.

Team seven were just staring at each other with nothing to say, while Karin and Ino were going on about who's shoes were better. "So Sakura-chan." Naruto said breaking the silence. "Would you like to dance?"

Sakura looked at Naruto finding him blush a little, but she couldn't. Not that she didn't like him, but one of her good friend's did, very much, and she wouldn't make her feel bad. "No thanks Naruto, i'm just going to go get a drink." Sakura said as a slow song started.

"But I think Hinata would like to dance." Sakura said pointing to Hinata.

"Oh...Okay!" Naruto said happily. With her smart remarks he ran over to Hinata and lead her to the dance floor.

When Sasuke turned his head back to Sakura she was already ordering a drink.

"So." Sasuke said sitting down. "You live alone?" "What does it matter to you?" Sakura asked rudley. "It doesn't matter to me." Sasuke said as he took a cup of sake from the man.

Sakura frowned. "Then why are you asking me, why are you even talking to me?" By the time Sasuke was about to answer, Karin screamed. Both looked behind them and found what they saw very shocking.

"I WANT YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN BITCH!" Ino yelled holding Karin off the ground with her hands around her neck. "Let...M-Me...Go" Karin choked out. As Karin kicked Ino she slaped her across the face. Ino returned that slap and tackled her to the ground pulling at her hair.

"TAKE IT BACK UGLY!" Ino screamed. "NEVER, PIGGY!" Karin responded by pushing her off and throwing her on a near by table. Slowly Ino got up and looked at Karin. "Oh now it's on." Ino wispered and got up.

"BRING IT BLONDE!" Karin ran over to her and threw a cup sake that was on a table onto Ino's new dress. You could see the fear in Karin's eyes, she knew she did something that she would regret later.

"You...Ruined...My...Dress." Ino said shaking. "WHA!" Ino screamed and punched Karin in the face breaking her glasses, and giving her a broken nose.

"Oh my god." Sakura said staring wide eyed at the two fighting. "Shouldn't we stop them, Sasuke?" Sasuke chuckled. "I think we should just watch."

Sakura just sat there watching them both being broken up by two men. As they carried them off she looked at Sasuke with a worried look in her eyes. "I should go see if Ino's okay." Sakura said getting up. "No, wait." Sasuke said getting up as well.

"Look, I need to ask you a favor."

"It depends, what do you want." Sakura asked and put her hands on her hips.

Sasuke looked up and made eye contact. "Be my girlfriend." Sakura's eyes widened a little. "Excuse me?"

"You go out with me, and my fan girls will leave me alone. Us going out will mean nothing."

Sakura gave him a long hatefull glare. Like Sakura would do that, she hated the man. "And what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

Sakura's lips turned into a dark and evil grin. Sasuke knew he made a very wrong mistake.

AN:/ What didja think? You'll find out more in the next chapter of what happened in the begininng. I did something new and put a hate between Ino and Karin. So Please Review and tell me what you think! :D


	2. Day 2

**AN://****Hey guys, wow, this story has taken a shine to people. I'm sorry for the spelling errors in the last chapter! And before I forget, remember in the last chapter where in the beginning it talks about the sky being pink and blue and it was god's paintbrush? I give that credit to my dad. He made that up, not me. I haven't said this in the last chapter, but this story is very moody. One time it'll be funny, and the other part be a teary scene. SORRY FOR THE BOLDNESS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean to put bold on all of it. Thanks for reviewing! Happy Halloween! NOW GIMMIE YOUR CANDY! X3**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. :(**

**Imagine That Couple**

Sasuke just stood there waiting for an answer.

"Nothing...just think of it as me being a nice person." Sakura said grabing his shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat, i'm starving.

A few minutes later, they both arrived to the ramen shop.

Sakura was taking very big slurps of her ramen. He could tell that she was in a very deep thought. Sasuke just wished he knew what that thought might be.

"Will you stop making noises while you eat?" Sasuke asked glaring.

"Hm?" Sakura said turning around with ramen still in her mouth, slinging beef juice onto Sasuke's arm.

"See what you did?" Sasuke said getting a napkin.

"Get over it." Sakura said getting off of her seat. "Let's go."

"Will that be all Sir?" The man over the counter asked.

"Um-Er-Eh-" Sasuke said looking back and forth finding the pink haired girl gone. Sasuke cursed and gave the man some money.

Sasuke started to pick up his pace to catch up to Sakura.

"What the fuck was that? You said you were going to pay!"

"Yeah? Well I say alot of things." Sakura said putting her hands behind her back. The walk they took wasen't that long.

"So, this your house?" Sasuke asked stoping next to her.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's all I have." Sakura responded looking at the sky. It was dark, and the pink and blue colors faded away. She knew the colors only showed up during sun sets.

"No wonder I thought you were poor." Sasuke said looking at her house, breaking her thoughts.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Who do you think you are telling me i'm poor?" Sakura said getting closer.

"And your parents...They were ambu right? But they sucked. That's why they didn't make any money."

"Shut...Up..." Sakura said looking down.

"My parents were in the Ambu, and they were good. I mean look at me now. I have everything I could ever want."

"I said shut...up!" Sakura said shaking.

"Didn't they get fired? Not just once, but twice? And then your father went nuts and started to beat you and your mother? And later on they both died. Wow, Shouldn't you be in an orphanage?"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura screamed tackling him to the ground with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE EVERYTHING THAT WAS EVER CLOSE TO YOU! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN INSULT ME LIKE THAT?" Sakura cried out.

Sasuke just looked at her tears in horror. "Sak-"

Sakura threw a punch at him, hard. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Sasuke just held his nose that was bleeding. She got off of him quickly and headed to her house and slammed the door. She could hear him getting up, grunting. She just sniffed and sobbed as she heared foot steps getting farther away by the second.

Very slowly she got up and grabed her phone. It rang one...two...three... "Uzamaki residance, Naruto speaking!"

"Naruto...Um, can I talk to Hinata?" Sakura said grabing the table for support.

"I took her home after the dance, are you okay Sakura-chan?"

"Um, no, not really. But don't worry about me. I'm going to deal with it."

"Okay Sakura-chan. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay...Bye Naruto." Sakura said hanging up the phone and dialing another number.

It rang...."Uzamaki residance, Naruto speaking!"

"Naruto!?" Sakura screamed.

"Oh hi Sakura-chan, so how'd it go?"

"Shut up baka and hang up the phone." Sakura said looking again for Hinata's number.

"Fine, Fine, Sheesh." Naruto said before hanging up.

When Sakura found Hinata's number (Not Naruto's) she paced back and fourth waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" Hinata said from the other line.

"Hinata, can you do me a favor?"

"Y-Yes."

"Do you you think you can steal Neji's fighting style book? The one he use to read in High School."

"Um, y-yes. W-Why do you n-need it?"

"Oh, no reason. Can you be over to drop it off tommorow?" Sakura said smirking, the tears from her face long gone.

"S-Sure. Bye S-Sakura."

"Bye." Sakura said hanging up.

'This is going to be fun.' Sakura said smiling and walking up to her room.

*******

"God damnit." Sasuke said running his fingers through his silky hair. "Now there's no way I can get girls to stop following me. Sasuke grunted as he headed into his room and onto his bed.

He tossed and turned for hours but couldn't get to sleep. "I hate Guilt." He said smaking his hand to his forhead.

He couldn't take not getting any rest, so he got up and started to walk to Sakura's house.

"I can't believe i'm doing this." He said walking up to her door.

He knocked very slowly holding a hand in front of his mouth yawning. He waited. And waited. But no answer.

"Sakura?" He said walking inside.

He looked around trying to find her. Her house wasen't all that bad. In fact, it was very pretty and neat.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed from the other room. He started to run to her room and found her on the floor with a pool of blood sorounding her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said picking her up in his arms. "What happened?"

"I-I...I don't know. I was getting ready for bed, a-and then I blacked out. Then I woke up with a big wound in my stomach." Sakura said moaning in pain.

He carefully picked her up and ran to the hospital.

***

He looked at his watch and it read 7:08. "Damn." Sasuke said scratching his eyes. He looked over finding Lady Tsunade at his side.

"Lady Tsunade, is she alright? Where is she? Can I see her?" Sasuke said getting up.

She held a hand up to his face and led him to her room. She was on a bed blinking slowly. Sasuke looked over and Tsunade was gone.

"Sakura." Sasuke said walking up to her, nealing down.

"I thought I said I never wanted to see you again." Sakura said weakly.

"Yeah, well, that's not going to work out if your going to be my girlfriend." Sasuke said smirking.

"Bastered." she said shifting her head.

"...I came to your house to say sorry." Sasuke said not looking at her.

"Wait, wasen't it four in the morning?" Sakura said getting a little louder.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep." Sasuke said putting a hand on her forehead.

"I didn't mean those things I said a couple hours ago, I hope you can forgive me." Sasuke said looking up at her.

"Watever." Sakura said removing his hand.

He smiled at her responce. It was a couple minutes of silence until Sasuke broke it. "So, do you know who hurt you?"

"No, and I don't think I ever will." She said looking up.

Then the door opened with Tsunade walking in.

"Sasuke, you may leave Sakura to go get rest." Tsunade accorded him.

"Yes mam." He said getting up.

"I'll come and check on you later." Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

"You don't have to." Sakura said as he left.

As the door closed, she thought. 'Since when was Sasuke caring? And since when did he start apologizing?'

***

Outside Sakura's door, Sasuke found his father sitting on a chair.

"What are you doing here father?" He asked going over to him and sitting down.

He just sat there a nodded his from side to side in disapointment. "Sasuke, you are an embarisment to our family."

He looked over at his dad in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"You are not suppose to get close to anyone other than Naomi." He said looking over to him. "You know you to are to be wed, and you two_ only_.

"Father, how many times have I told you. I will not marry that woman." He said getting up.

"Yes you will. And I forbid you to get any close contact to that Sakura girl."

"No! You can't do that!" He said yelling at him."

"I can. And I will." He said leaving.

Sasuke got pissed, very pissed. He ran into Sakura's door finding her awake.

"I heard the whole thing." Sakura said sitting up.

"You know that won't happen." Sasuke said getting closer.

"It's your father's orders. You _have _to stay away from me."

"Will you stop being stupid?" He yelled, pacing back and fourth.

After a good five minutes, Sakura broke the silence. "Jezz Sasuke, having girls follow all the time, isn't the end of the world." She said lieing back down.

"I'm not worried about the fan girls." He said stoping. He sighed. "Just forget it....Get some rest. I'll pick you up a couple hours later to take you out for dinner."

"Oh-But-You-He...Fine." Sakura said giving up, crossing her arms.

"I'll see you later." He said leaving.

"Mam, this blue haired lady brought this book for you. She said she had a mission to go to and hope you got better." The lady said handing her the book. It was the Book she asked for last night.

"Ahhh Sasuke, this is for making me cry." Sakura said smiling.

**AN://****Wow, that was a long chapter (Or is it just me?). Yeah, this story is kinda backwards because Sasuke's the one with the parents and Sakura's the one without them. If I made any spelling errors I'm sorry. I tried not to make y'all to mad at me for making a cliff hanger. In the next chapter will be alot funnier than this one, I just needed to get something out of the way for something in later chapters. And yes, I made Sakura evil. Ha. Please review and tell me what you think! :3**

**GIMMIE YOUR CANDIES! I MEAN IT!**


	3. Day 3

**AN://**** Hey readers! It's been a while, I'm not going to take much of you time. So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! (:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! ):**

**Imagine That Couple**

I woke up that following day, The Blinds were down and this woman was in my room. She wasen't a nurse, I was sure of it. She wore black, tight, shorts. Her hair was down, and Long. Her hair was Red and she had glasses that sparkled when she lifted the blinds with one finger. Who Is she?

"Hello?" I said as she turned over to me. The woman quickly ran to the door and made sure it was locked. I felt like getting up and fighting her. I still had a sharp pain in my stomach. I didn't know what else to say, so I just waited for her to answer.

"Are you feeling better, Sakura?" The woman said walking up to the blinds again. "I was waiting for you to wake up..." She said adjusting her glasses. "I'm sure this won't take long to tell you that..."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I said sitting up a little. I didn't know who she was, But I knew she meant trouble.

"My name's Karin, I figured you'd know who I was." Karin said sitting down next to me.

Then It hit me, She was that girl from yesterday. From the party, She picked the fight with Ino. Then Sai and Suigetsu had to break up the fight.

"I heard rumors...That you were _dating _Sasuke Uchiha...Is that true?" She said getting closer.

I leaned back feeling her too close. "Yeah, We are." Her eyes went wide and that's when she tilted her head down showing me her eyes. They were red, _Dark _red eyes. Chatching me off gaurd, she laughed. And laughed. Then stopped suddenly, her eyes turning into a glare.

She got closer and bent down to my ear to whisper, "Then I hope you can sleep with _two _eyes open. Because I'm not ready to loose him to some bitch."

"Is that a threat?" I spit out, Who do she thinks she is? "I see the way you look at Sasuke." She said fliping a strand of hair behind her ear. "Your just another one of his fangirls that won't leave him alone."

"That's not true!" I said pushing her off my bed. "Carla!!!" I yelled getting up looking over. But all I saw was the window open, blinds up, and the wind breezing through.

"Yes Mam, What can I help you with?" The nurse said running in, painting. I stood there dumbstruck. And just like that, She was gone.

* * *

"How much more do you need?" I said closing my eyes. "Fifty, your girlfriend, here, broke my vase, and I would like to replace it." The man said. We were standing at my door.

"Fine, Fine." I gave him fifty fucking dollars. "Thank you sir, and may your girlfriend rot in hell." He said bowing his head and walking away." That Bastard.

"What made her that mad to break a five hundred dollar vace?" I thought closing my door. "She better pay me back."

I sat down on the couch and started to flip through channels. _"I told you not to-" "And that's how-" "90 Percent chance rain in the next-" "He was my life..."_

I stopped for a minute, an old lady was talking about what seem to be her dead husband. _"I-I prayed for my husband... Everyday... He was ninty years old for christ's sake!" _The woman weeped as she shifted in her chair.

_"If It wasen't for him, we wouldn't of won this war! It's because of him! G-God bless him!" _The Elder said hiding her face, Crying her eyes out. _"And I love him so much!"_

As she took a deep breath, she looked at the woman next to her. _"I never even thanked him for the things he has done..." _"What is this shit?" I thought, my eyes windening slightly. _"I loved him more than life itself. And I always think of my mother's words... 'Crying about someone won't make a difference, to make a difference is to-.'_

The door swung open as I smashed my hand on the remote trying to change the channel. "Oww.." I said, grabing my throbing hand. Sakura was at the door, holding a large bag.

"W-...Was that _Oprah_?" She said holding back a giggle. "NO. I was looking for Dirty Jobs." I said laying back, rolling my eyes. "Wasen't I suppose to come pick you up at the hospital?"

"I decided to come here." She said putting down her bag. "The cops have invated my place, can I crash here for the night?"

"Fine, But Your not sleeping in the guest room. Rascles is sleeping there." I said picking up my big, furry, kitty. "Excuse me?" Sakura said giving me a pissed look.

"You heard me, you'll sleep on the couch." I said walking in the kitchen. "Now Rascles, Are you hungry, boy?" I said putting him down. "Did I forget to get meat?" I asked myself, Roaming the fridge.

"Hey jackass, I'm hungry too." She said sitting down. "Oh, right... Here's your dinner." I said handing her a peice of bread. "Eat Up, Babe."

"You Jerk!" She said throwing it on the floor. "You said you'd take me to dinner!" "Yeah, well I changed my mind. You owe me 10 cents for that peice of bread." I declared pointing at bread that was being devowered by my kitty. "Speaking of oweing me, You owe me fifty bucks for the vace you broke yesterday."

She gasped, I wondered what she was thinking. "How'd you know that I broke that vace?" She said stepping closer. "This guy came to my house asking for five _hundred_ dollars! I payed him five hundred dollars, Sakura! For something that you did!"

"Do you really want to know why I broke it?" She asked backing up. "Yes, I DO." I said walking up to her.

"It... It looked like my dad's vace! He had it when I was young!" she screamed. "He use to hit me with that same vace! I hated that vace so much; When I saw it at the store, I broke it! Then the man started to curse me out. Calling me the most hatefull names I've ever been called. The words my father use to call me!" She said frowning. No tears flowing out of her eyes, Not one.

"You... Don't have to tell me this." I said, my voice getting quieter. "You know what? Fuck dinner, I'm going to bed!" She yelled over her shoulder, almost triping over Rascles to get to the couch.

"Meow!" He hissed at her. "Maybe I shouldn't of brought up the whole vase thing." I thought, looking at the table. There was my plate that I have surved for me.

I sighed while picking up my dinner plate and sitting it down at the coffee table. "If you want, You can take my bed for tonight. I can sleep on the couch." I said sitting down beside her, lifting up the covers she had over her face. "Why can't I just take the guest room?" She said looking at me.

"I told you, That's Rascle's bed, and If you try to sleep there, He'll hurt you." I said giving him a glare. She looked at the food then back at me. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" I said looking back at her. "C-...Can you give me my bag?" She asked, pointing to a pink bag next to the TV. "Sure." I said reaching over grabing it. She took it out of my hand and started to look through her belongings.

Then she took out the biggest book I've ever seen. It was titled "_Fighting Styles._" I looked back at her and she had the grin on her face that made me feel worried. It was about 10 seconds of silence, looking at each other... BAM! "Haaa!... What The freak?" I yelled as she started to laugh. She threw that book at me, _hard._ And It hurt like hell.

"Sorry Sasuke, I just wanted to see what'd happen." She said laughing, taking her stuff into my room. That bitch.

* * *

"Okay, Maybe That was pretty funny. And better plan then just using the styles in that book." I thought looking up at the roof. The walls were purple, and the room was _very_ neat. My stomach started to growl, so Ignored it.

"Maybe tommorow, I should tell Sasuke about Karin, she made me so mad." I looked closed my eyes and listened to the rain hit the roof. It was so quiet. Then I heard this big crash inside my room. I lifted myself up quickly and watched the Cat knock over stuff on Sasuke's drawer.

"Psst! Get! Go!" I whispered trying not to wake Sasuke. The Cat didn't listen, It seem to enjoy what It was doing. "I said GO!" I yelled.

"Meooow." The cat said jumping on my bed. "No, go away, no, stay!" I said backing up. That cat looked like the devil. Well, more like a tiny cow. It had black blobs all over his white fur, which was pretty wide. He looked at me then closed his eyes and meowed.

Which caught me off gaurd, he wanted me to pet him. I slowly petted his furry head. He was very soft. When I was done petting him, I carefully lied down and thought.

"I'm hungry." Was all that came to my mind. I slowly got up and walked to the door. I found my way to the kitchen in the huge house.

I looked over and Saw Sasuke under the blankets, with the plate he had saved for me next to him, untouched. Little snores comming from his mouth as he breathed. His hair perfectly laid on the pillow. "Ahh, If only you were beautiful on the inside." I thought, slightly blushing.

"Hn..." He mumbled under his breath. I looked at the blanket that serounded his body. Then at the big pink/red blog next to the coffee table. "Wait, What Is this?" I thought getting closer. "Eww... Cat vomit." I whispered, holding my nose. "What are you doing?" Sasuke said making me jump. He looked at me and had a very sleepy look on his face. "Oh nothing, I was just getting a snack." I said grabing the plate and walking into the kitchen.

I put the plate in the microwave and leaned on the counter, It felt warm. I touched the next counter, finding it very cold. "Want a drink?" He said grabing a Dr. Pepper. "Sure, I'll take a Mnt. Dew, I don't like Dr. Pepper." I said grabing the hot plate from the microwave.

"Did you just go to sleep?" I asked steping up to him. "I've been asleep for a couple hours. Why?" He asked looking down at me. "This counter is warm, Did you do something while I was sleeping?" I asked pointing at the counter. There was no doubt that I saw a hint of blush across his cheeks. What was he hiding?

He stayed silent as he looked away for a couple seconds. "Why won't you tell me, Sasuke?" I asked looking as sad as I could. "Just go to sleep, I'll tell you everything in the morning." I sighed as he led me to his room and tucked me in. "Goodnight, Sakura." He said giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "We have a big day tommorow." He said closing the door.

* * *

I woke up that morning, as cold as ever. It felt like 20 degree's. I hopped out of bed and went straight into the kitchen. I was _starving, _I forgot to eat my plate last night. There was a note on the fridge. It said _"Sakura, Went out to train with Naruto. Will be back for lunch. Sasuke."_

I finished eating a couple minutes later. As I was putting the remainings of food in the garbage, my braclet fell in. I quickly put the plate in the washer and tried to retrieve my braclet. As I fished around the trash can, I felt something icky. I grabed it and observed it. "What is thi-..." I gasped and covered my mouth as I looked at it. It was a used condom.

I couldn't belive it, I ran out of the kitchen, letting it drop to the floor. I needed to get out of the house. "Sasuke better have a good explanation for this." I thought, getting dressed. I couldn't help but let a tear slide down my cheek.

**AN://**** OMG! I can't believe it! Anyway, Please Review, and have a happy holiday!!! :D**


End file.
